


Ready to Start the Day

by semiautomatic_pilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, DD/LB joshler, Daddy Josh, Dd/lb, Dom Josh, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kinky, Little Tyler, M/M, NSFW, No Drama, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Sub Tyler, baby boy tyler, first fic, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiautomatic_pilot/pseuds/semiautomatic_pilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales of Daddy Josh and Little Tyler. Mostly just fluff and smut not drama because that shit is annoying. This is my first fic with Tyler and Josh. It has little to no plot. DD/LB relationship. Please suggest any ideas and leave feedback on how I can improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is going to be just a short teaser but I will try my best to update frequently

Tyler woke up first that morning, well actually early afternoon. He slowly tried to pull himself out of Josh’s warm embrace, but despite all his efforts Josh started to stir and pulled Tyler closer to him burying his nose in the back of Tyler’s neck.  
“Good Morning baby boy” Josh said in a raspy voice.  
“Morning Daddy” Tyler giggled.  
Tyler loved weekends, He loved getting to wake up next to his daddy instead of waking up to a half empty bed and waiting until Josh got home from work. He rolled over to face Josh and gave him a light peck on the lips in an attempt to shake him from his half conscious state. Josh smiled and opened his eyes, slowly starting to sit up against the headboard and pulled tyler into his lap.  
“You sleep well princess?” he questioned  
“Yea daddy, I did” tyler said quietly and blushed in response. He looked down at his own lap and began to play with his fingers, a habit he had. Josh gently hooked his finger under the soft skin of Tyler’s chin and lifted his face to meet his loving gaze.  
“Are you ready to start the day Ty?” Josh said. He asked Tyler that question every morning weather it be by text or in person, which Tyler prefered, and almost every time he would respond with a light hearted yes. But some days he responded with a no or a groan and some mornings he would just flat out burst into tears, those days were usually spent almost entirely in bed with Josh doing whatever his baby needed to feel better. Today was not one of those days. Tyler nodded with a timid smile and slid off his daddy’s lap. Josh slowly got up and stood by the edge of the bed, wearing only his Pj pants and no shirt. Tyler turned to face him and made grabbing gestures with his hands at Josh. Of course Josh knew exactly what this meant, so he leaned down and picked up his baby letting him wrap his legs around his waist. Tyler loved to be carried by his daddy. It made him feel safe and loved. And Josh always wanted Tyler to be happy so he always carried him around the house.  
“I swear baby boy you’re going to forget how to walk if I keep carrying you everywhere” Josh joked. Tyler just giggled and rested his head in the nook where Josh’s shoulders connected to his neck.  
“ I love you daddy” tyler murmured into Josh’s skin.  
“ I love you too baby” Josh said while gripping a little tighter on tyler’s thighs and butt. Josh had successfully made it down the stairs and into the living room without dropping tyler or tripping. He carefully set Tyler down on the couch and turned on cartoons to entertain Tyler with while he made breakfast for the both of them. Josh wasn’t a master chef or anything but after having to prepare meals for a picky little, he had learned a thing or two. He pulled out the waffle iron and the mix and began to make Tyler and his breakfast for the day.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
After Tyler and Josh had both eaten they had decided to sit lazily on the couch and just relax for a little bit. Josh was leaning on the arm of the soft couch and tyler was leaning with his back against his chest, eyes fixated on the tv screen in front of him. That was until Josh snapped tyler out of his trance by tickling at his sides. Tyler began frantically squirming in an attempt to free himself, giggling madly he desperately tried to stop his daddy.  
“ Daddy stop p-please” Tyler giggled, he was out of breath from laughing so much. He looked up at his daddy to see his eyes scrunched up, laughing too. By this time tyler had flipped onto his stomach and had rested his head on his daddy’s chest, trying to catch his breath he just laid there smiling. After a while of both Tyler and Josh trying to regulate their breathing Josh finally spoke up, “ Come on princess it’s time to get dressed”  
“But daddyy I don’t wanna” Tyler whined in protest.  
“Baby I would love to just lie here all day with you but we have to at least get out of our pjs, okay?” josh said, trying to compromise.  
“Okay” Tyler nodded


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKay quick thing in this fic/ story/ my one way ticket to hell, whatever you want to call it, I imagine Tyler being shorter than Josh, I see him being like a head shorter than him. And YES I KNOW that just because you're a little doesn't mean you have to be short or shorter than your caregiver/daddy/what ever else you reference to them as BUT I love short Tyler I can't help myself I'm sorry. Anyways enjoy.

Tyler held on tightly to Josh’s neck as he carried him back up the stairs to get dressed for the day. After successfully making it Josh plopped his baby boy on the bed with a smile and made his way to the closet to pick out his and Tyler’s outfits. Josh quickly decided on black jeans and his Nasa shirt. Tyler however always took the longest time to get dressed. He went through every article of clothing trying to find color schemes and patterns that matched or at least looked nice. Some days he would dress in a similar fashion to his daddy, wearing black jeans and a tee-shirt but other days he would wear beautiful pastel dresses and skirts with bows and ruffles. Today was one of those days. Tyler finally decided on a pastel blue skater skirt and a baby pink crop top. It wasn’t too flashy, no ribbons or bows, he wanted to feel pretty but not be the center of the public’s attention. The only person he was looking to impress was his daddy. And of course Josh loved every outfit that his little one wore. He adored the pastel colors and the pretty lace. He loved the way Tyler looked in a skirt and he couldn’t pull his eyes away.   
“Baby boy you look amazing” Josh whispered into Tyler’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.   
“Thank you daddy, you look very handsome” Tyler complimented. He turned so he was facing Josh and gave him a soft but passionate kiss on the lips. Josh let his hands travel down to his baby’s butt and gave him a light squeeze, causing Tyler to let out a gasp and a giggle followed soon after.   
“ What are we gonna do today daddy?” Tyler questioned, looking up at Josh with his big brown eyes.   
“Whatever you want princess” Josh answered pecking Tyler’s forehead.   
“Can we go to the mall pleaseee” Tyler begged   
“Of course baby let me grab my stuff” Josh said   
____________________________  
After Josh had grabbed the essentials like his wallet, keys, sunglasses and a pacifier just incase Tyler got really nervous or his anxiety started to run high. Tyler didn’t use them much but they had two or three laying around for emergencies when Josh couldn’t calm Tyler down for whatever reason. Better safe than sorry Josh always thought to himself.   
“Ready Ty?” Josh called up the stairs towards the bathroom where Tyler was currently fixing his hair and applying a little bit of makeup.   
“Coming daddy” Tyler responded, walking down the stairs towards Josh.   
“You look gorgeous as always baby boy” Josh said, his face lighting up with a smile as he saw his baby wearing just a little bit of mascara and lip gloss that made his lips look even more amazing than they already were. He gently took his little’s hand and walked to the door and out to the car. He opened the car door for Tyler and closed it after he had situated himself. He then proceeded to walk around to the other side and get in as well.   
___________________  
After about 20 minutes of singing to the radio and laughing they had finally made it to the mall. Tyler quickly jumped out of the car and waited for Josh to join him. Josh laughed at how excited his little prince was just to go shopping. He grabbed his hand and walked with him toward the sliding glass doors. Tyler immediately made a sharp left turn towards the toy store and Josh followed. Tyler loved stuffies, it was made very apparent to anyone who visited. There were mountains of stuffies in the bedroom and other ones scattered throughout the house no matter how many times Josh asked Tyler to please clean up after himself. One stuffie caught his eye and he grabbed it off the shelf to show Josh. It was a super soft panda that was on the larger side compared to the rest of his collection.   
“Please can I get it daddy please” Tyler asked with big puppy dog eyes.   
“Of course baby, are you sure this is the one you want?” Josh said with a smile.   
“Yes daddy I’m so sure!” Tyler squealed “I love it I’m gonna cuddle him forever”   
“Aww and replace me?” Josh said with a fake pout on his lips.   
“No never daddy, No stuffie is as cuddly as you!” Tyler said ignoring the weird stares from a kid that had just walked past him. Both Tyler and Josh learned to deal with the people who would stare. It didn’t bother either of them that much anymore.   
________________________________  
After Josh had paid for the new panda stuffie him and tyler decided to go to Victoria’s Secret to get Tyler some new panties, one of Josh’s favorite things to do. He loved seeing his baby boy all dressed up lacy panites, Tyler looked good in any color from pastel pinks and blues to dark reds and blacks, soft whites and deep purples. Tyler could pull of anything and Josh loved it. He also loved seeing his princess strut around the house in new panites with lace and bows and one of Josh’s shirts that would hang loosely on his rather small body. He would purposely drop things just so he could bend over infront of Josh to pick them up. Tyler knew how to drive him crazy and he did. They walked into the back part of the store where it was less crowded just to get a little bit of privacy while they looked at all the new editions to the store and the pretty new cuts of panties and all the new lace patterns. One pair made Josh imagine things he shouldn’t have been thinking about in the middle of a mall. He pointed them out to Tyler and watched as a big grin split open on his baby’s face. They were pink with layers of white and pink lace at them top with a pink bow front and center. It had a little bit of pink satin to cover up who ever was wearing them. They were absolutely beautiful and Josh knew his baby just had to have them. He grabbed a pair in his prince’s size and walked to the register to purchase them, Tyler following close behind, a blush beginning to rise on his cheeks. The lady behind the counter gave Josh a kind smile.  
“Good choice” she said   
“Thank you” Josh said, a little surprised that she had reacted so well.   
Josh handed the pink bag to Tyler to carry out to the car, as they had mutually decided that they wanted to go home.   
_______________________________________  
About five minutes into the car ride home Josh noticed that Tyler had been shifting a lot in his seat, more than usual. He just wrote it off as Tyler maybe needing to use the restroom until he heard a timid voice break the peaceful silence of the car.   
“Daddy it hurts” Tyler said shifting positions once again.   
“What hurts princess” Josh said, already knowing what Tyler was talking about. “I can’t help you if you don’t use your words baby boy, you know that” Josh said, a smirk growing on his face.   
“Daddy please” Tyler whined, attempting to get any friction he could.   
“Baby Boy you’re going to have to wait until we get home.” Josh said moving his hand higher on Tyler’s thigh.   
“Nooo daddyyy” Tyler protested “Please can I touch myself” He quietly asked.  
“Nope baby I already said you have to wait” Josh said moving his hand onto the front of Tyler’s skirt. Causing him to let out a soft moan.   
“Daddy you’re not being fair.” Tyler said trying to hold back moans as his daddy began to slowly massage him. Josh lifted the front of Tyler’s skirt and looked down to notice that Tyler must have slipped on a pair of lacey off white panites that now had a small patch of precum on the front.   
“Look at you baby wearing your pretty panites like a little slut.” Tyler let out a loud moan at the name and bucked his hips up into his daddy’s hand trying to get off.   
“God baby the things you do to me” Josh said trying to not crash and tease his baby boy at the same time. “The things I’m gonna do to you when we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger   
> aye leave any suggestions and this isn't relevant to anything I'm writing but I got a cat sorta recently and I named him Tyjo and he's fucking chill, just thought you should know.


	3. part three (smut, sexy times, nsfw, dont read near your parents)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smex, im going to hell but thats fine all the best people do. ANYWAYS ENJOY

The rest of the car ride was a fast one. With both Josh and his baby boy wanting to get home as soon as possible. Josh had teased Tyler the entire time and had successfully made his baby boy fully hard a leaking precum onto his pretty panties. Josh on the other hand gotten turned on just by the noises that were continuously slipping out of Tyler’s slutty little mouth. Josh pulled into the driveway of their apartment complex and quickly got out of the car with Tyler following suit. He grabbed his hand and lead Tyler to the door of their apartment fumbling with the keys.   
“Please hurry daddy” Tyler whined from behind Josh.   
“You’re not the boss here baby boy” Josh said sternly. Josh finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open a little too hard, almost falling over. He quickly turned around and pushed Tyler against the wall.   
“God baby boy you’re so pretty” he said, glancing down at Tyler, noticing a little bit of lace poking out from the top of his disheveled and now wrinkled skirt. He started kissing along his baby’s jaw leaving little love bites here and there feeling Tyler quietly moan underneath him. It was at this moment that Tyler decided he was going to see just how much he could get away with. He slowly moved his hand under the waistband of his skirt and started to slowly move his hand, letting out little sounds of pleasure. Josh hadn’t noticed his baby disobeying him, he was far too invested in leaving love bites and hickeys all over his neck. Tyler let out a loud moan, startling Josh, It was much louder than the small, modest moans he was letting slip. Josh glanced down to noice Tyler pulling his cum covered hand out of his skirt. He snapped his head back up, pinning Tyler’s hands above his head.  
“Were you touching yourself without permission baby boy?” Josh asked sternly already knowing the answer. Tyler just looked down a vicious blush blossoming on his cheeks. Josh removed one of his hands from Tyler’s trapped ones. He grabbed Tyler’s chin and forced it up.   
“Tyler answer me” josh growled.   
“I’m sorry daddy please don’t punish me” Tyler said, his voice cracking.   
“You know the rules and you broke them Tyler.” Josh said quietly making goosebumps rise on Tyler’s skin. Josh let go of Tyler’s hand and took a step back. Taking a deep breath josh looked at Tyler to see he was smiling.   
“Something funny?” Josh said   
“No daddy” He responded his face going back to a nervous expression.   
“Go upstairs and wait for me on the bed and don’t you dare touch yourself” Josh said, plotting his revenge.   
__________________________  
Tyler immediately ran up the stairs nervous and excited for what was about to happen. Josh followed soon after, giving tyler time to strip to nothing but his underwear and a pair of matching white thigh highs he had just put on. He climbed to the middle of the bed and sat back on his heels awaiting his daddy. Josh pushed open the bedroom door, very pleased with what he saw.   
“Look who finally decided to listen to his daddy for once” Josh commented. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the corner of the room.   
“Come here” Josh demanded. Tyler crawled to the edge of the bed returning to his sitting position. He cautiously lifted his hands to his daddy’s belt. He loved undoing his daddy’s belt. It always got him very excited. He slowly undid the belt in an attempt to tease Josh. He pulled on the waistband of Josh’s pants as he looked up with big innocent eyes. He started slowly palming Josh through his boxers pulling a deep moan from him. He hooked his fingers on the edge of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. He wrapped one hand around Josh’s member and slowly began moving his hand up and down. Josh rolled his eyes back and threaded one hand through Tyler’s hair gently guiding his mouth towards his painfully hard cock. Tyler got the message and wrapped his lips around the head of his daddy’s member. Swirling his tongue and dipping it in the slit. Josh tightened his grip on his baby’s hair, pushing his head further down. Josh let out a loud moan at the feeling of Tyler’s hot, wet mouth. He felt a familiar heat in his lower stomach. He pulled Tyler off and tilted his head up. Wanting the night to last longer.   
“You’re so good baby” Josh said pulling Tyler in for a heated kiss while pushing him back onto the bed.   
“ But I Still have to punish you” Josh whispered into Tyler’s ear. Chills ran down Tyler’s spine as a million different punishments came rushing into the front of his thoughts. Josh went back to sucking dark bruises on Tyler’s already marked neck. He slowly started to trail his kisses down past Tyler’s prominent collarbone all the way to the lacy waistband of his underwear. Josh placed more hickeys on his baby’s hips and inner thighs. He loved seeing Tyler squirm and whine out of frustration. Josh pulled down Tyler’s panties, causing Tyler to let out a breathy moan. The cold air surrounding him.   
“Daddy please” Tyler whined. Josh just smirked finally deciding on his punishment for Tyler.   
“Since you came without permission you’re gonna cum for me as many times as I want tonight got it?” Josh asked knowing that Tyler didn’t like cumming multiple times in one night, but he needed to be punished.   
“Please no Daddy I can’t” Tyler said.   
“You should’ve thought of that before you touched yourself” Josh said in a dark tone making direct eye contact with his baby. He put his hand around his baby boy’s prince parts and started gently jacking him off. He connected their lips swallowing his moans as he moved his hand faster. Tyler was sucked into a wave of pain and pleasure. Over sensitivity causing him to whine and wince in discomfort.   
Josh continued to stroke Tyler, bathing in his moans that flowed through his bitten lips like honey. Tyler felt himself nearing his second orgasm and he hadn’t even been fucked yet.   
“Daddy can I cum” Tyler breathed out in between loud heavy moans.   
“Go ahead baby” Josh said leaning down and biting at Tyler’s collarbone. Tyler’s entire body tensed and his vision blurred. He let out a loud moan and released all over his daddy’s hand and his stomach.   
“What do you say princess” Josh said and lightly slapped Tyler’s thigh.   
“Thank you daddy” Tyler said quietly.   
“Come on baby we’re not done yet.” Josh said with a smirk on his face.   
“No daddy please, I’m so tired please don’t make me cum again.” Tyler begged.   
“Nope you know the rules baby boy and you still broke them.” Josh said flipping them over so Tyler was straddling Josh.   
“Daddy still needs to finish baby.” He said and rolled his hips under Tyler’s.   
Tyler whined and slowly rolled his hips, causing Josh to let out a moan.   
“God baby you’re so pretty, so so pretty for daddy” Josh said closing his eyes as his baby started rolling his hips faster.   
“Come on baby ride daddy” Josh said. Tyler moaned, he loved when Josh referred to himself as daddy. He lifted himself up off his daddy and aligned himself with Josh’s cock. He sunk down little by little in an attempt to make his daddy moan again. Josh grabbed Tyler’s hips and forced him to go down faster. Tyler didn’t get any prep today but that was part of his punishment Josh decided, not like he really needed it that much anymore anyways. Josh threw his head back onto the pillows as he was enveloped in his baby’s tight warm ass.  
“Godd baby you’re so tight, daddy loves your little tight ass” Josh growled   
“All for you daddy” Tyler moaned out starting to build up a fast bouncing. Soon the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and deep moans and whimpers as Josh and Tyler both chased their orgasm.   
“I’m almost there princess” Josh groaned, feeling his body tense   
“Me too daddy, can I cum?” Tyler moaned.   
“Cum for daddy you slut” Josh said with a sinister tone. Tyler moaned at the name and let his eyes roll back as he came for the 3rd time that night. He continued to ride his daddy to help him get closer to cumming. Josh let out a loud deep moan and came hard into his baby. Tyler slowly lifted himself off, after letting his daddy ride out his high, wincing at the pain of cumming three times in one night, hoping that there wouldn’t be more.   
“Daddy is my punishment over” Tyler said timidly, really hoping the answer would be nothing but yes.   
“Yea baby boy, you did so good tonight I’m proud of you.” Josh said with a cracked and groggy voice.   
“Now let's get in the bath and go to bed you must be exhausted.”   
“Daddy can you carry me” Tyler whispered with a slight blush on his cheeks.   
“Of course princess”   
\------------------------------------------  
The rest of the night Tyler and his daddy enjoyed a hot bath with a bath bomb that they had been saving for a night like this. After the bath Josh dried both of them off, slipped on a pair of his boxers and put Tyler in a pair of pastel yellow lacy panties and a tee shirt. They both laid in bed just enjoying each others company as they slowly drifted off to sleep.   
“I love you baby boy, more than anything” Josh said as he pulled Tyler closer to his chest.   
“I love you too Daddy” Tyler said half consciously before letting himself be taken away to a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye sorry about all that but please tell me how i can improve or if you want to see a specific kink or fluffy thing. you can't scare me. anyways thanks for the reads and kudos and stuff.   
> Stay Alive you kinky fucks   
> |-/


End file.
